


Crack

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie's Angels (2000)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex may just be playing for fun, but as far as Dylan is concerned, she's already won the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack

  
The leather belt caught Dylan around the thighs and stung like a mofo. She yelped.

'You've got to stop doing that!' she snapped.

'Why?' asked Alex, swinging a languorous leg over the handle of Charlie's sofa, something downright criminal in the way her sparse body draped over it. 'Because you like it too much?'

Dylan swallowed, and tried to fight the delightful shiver that shook her. You don’t mess with straight girls, friends, or girls who go out with guys like Jason and mean it.

But Dylan knew her limitations. All Alex would have to do was crook her finger.


End file.
